


Dazzle and the Dark

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: She wants to bask in Taiki's light, but it's just too bright when she still needs the darkness on her side.





	

He's too strong for her tastes.  
Too bright. Too spicy.  
He'll burn her tongue and her eyes  
and she can't let herself be dazzled.  
Not here. Not now. Not like this  
when she needs to dive in the dark,  
deeper and deeper, where even  
that candle's flame will be snuffed out –

But can she risk that? She wants to.  
Oh she wants to hold her hands to  
that warm campfire, but she can't.  
It might burn the darkness away.  
It may awaken that deep childish fear  
of the dark.

And, right now, she needs  
the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Diversity Writing Challenge, a7 - 50-99 words poem  
> Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task


End file.
